Hogsmeade Love
by Hime Kiseki
Summary: pertemuan yang singkat menjadi abadi... DRAMIONE fanfiction again...! warning: OOC


Hogsmeade love.

Disclaimer: **JK ROWLING**.

Saking udah lamanya ga bikin fanfiction akhirnya saya nge post 1 fanfiction lagi untuk **Dramione**, enjoy the story.

Aku, adalah seorang muggle orang tuaku adalah manusia biasa dan bukanlah seorang penyihir berdarah murni, aku juga tahu bahwa sebagian diriku tidak di terima oleh kebanyakan orang di Hogwarts, tetapi aku bersyukur bisa berkenalan dengan kedua temanku yang kini menjadi sahabatku, _Ron _dan_ Harry_. Mereka adalah sahabat yang sangat mempercayai ucapan ku dan selalu ada ketika aku membutuhkan sandaran. Kini mereka sedang pergi ke luar Hogwarts karena di minta prof. Dumbledore untuk mengambil sesuatu, dan aku? Hanya berbaring di tempat tidurku sambil membaca buku buku yang baru saja ku pinjam dari perpustakaan.

"Mengapa semuanya membuatku bosan? Apakah tidak ada yang bisa membuatku tersenyum?" kata ku sambil menutup lembaran lembaran buku yang sedang ku baca.

Akhirnya aku menutuskan untuk pergi ke **Hogsmeade **untuk berbelanja keperluan ku lalu beristirahat sejenak di Three Broomsticks Inn untuk meminum segelas Butterbeer. Mungkin disana aku bisa tersenyum, walau aku hanya seorang diri. Sesampainya di Three Broomsticks Inn aku langsung menduduki meja yang berada di ujung menanti butterbeer ku datang. Aku memikirkan dua sahabat ku Ron dan Harry akankah mereka baik baik saja atau mereka sedang membuat masalah baru. Aku tersenyum jika aku memikirkan mereka berdua, tentu saja mengingat kekonyolan kekonyolan mereka. Tiba tiba seseorang dari belakang ku bertanya kepadaku.

"Bolehkah aku duduk disini? _Mudblood_?" Tanya orang itu, suara yang sangat familiar bagiku dan aku sangat membencinya, **Draco Malfoy**.

"Terserah…" jawabku ketus, karena aku sangat membenci nya.

"Dimana kedua sahabatmu itu? dimana mereka? Biasanya kalian selalu bersama…" Tanya Draco kepadaku menanyakan semua pertanyaan itu.

"Mereka sedang pergi, sudahlah jika kau ingin menghina ku lebih baik aku pergi dari sini.." kata ku menjawab semua pertanyaan pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh Malfoy.

"Hey, jangan ketus terus dong? Biarkan kita mengobrol layaknya teman, bisa?" Tanya Draco kepadaku.

Akhirnya kami berdua mengobrol layaknya teman dan kami membicarakan semua kata kata yang pernah kami ucapkan.

"Lihat Malfoy, kita berdua sama sekali tidak pernah seperti ini.. kau tahu? Tatapan kita berdua selama ini selalu dingin tetapi hari ini? Beda dari sebelumnya, kita layaknya teman.." kata ku sambil mengobrol dengan nya dan tertawa santai.

"Kita selalu mengejek satu sama lain, tidak pernah mengobrol secara natural dan lepas seperti ini.. maafkan aku selama ini selalu menyinggung perasaan mu.." kata Draco mencoba meminta maaf kepada Hermione.

"Sudahlah aku sudah melupakan itu, jangan di ambil hati tapi izinkan aku meminum butterbeer ini, jujur aku sudah merasa haus.." kata ku sambil meminum segelas butterbeer itu.

"Oh, tentu silahkan di minum, lebih baik aku juga memesan satu butterbeer.." kata Draco sambil memanggil seorang _waiters _untuk memesannya_._

~OOOO~

Keluarnya kami dari Hogsmeade, ada satu pertanyaan ku yang ingin aku bicarakan kepada Draco Malfoy, Pangeran Slytherin itu.

"Malfoy, apakah di Hogwarts kita bisa berbicara layaknya teman seperti ini?" tanyaku kepada Draco.

"Tidak bisa, kecuali tanpa sepengetahuan teman mu." kata Draco menjawab pertanyaanku.

Aku langsung tersenyum, entah mengapa jantungku berdetak kemcang, tidak seperti saat bersama Harry dan Ron.

"Ada masalah kah, Granger?" Tanya Draco melihat ke arahku.

"Tidak apa apa, aku hanya..panggil nama kecilku saja.. Hermione.." kataku sambil tersenyum kearah Draco.

"Kalau begitu panggil namaku, Draco.." kata Draco tersenyum kepadaku. – senyuman dingin yang selalu di pancarkan dari wajahnya.

Akhirnya mereka berdua menuju Hogwarts, ketika sampai di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, Harry dan Ron sedang duduk di sofa sambil menanti kedatanganku.

"Hermione, kulihat tadi kau bersama Draco Malfoy? Apa yang kau lakukan bersamanya? Apakah dia menyakitimu?" Tanya Harry spontan.

"Tidak, dia tidak menyakitiku.. bahkan kami berbicara layaknya teman kok.. kau tak usah khawatir, Harry.. aku juga bisa menjaga diriku sendiri.." kataku menjelaskan kepada Harry.

"Entah racun apa yang diberikan Malfoy kepadamu, tapi sangat membuat mu tersenyum lepas seperti ini.. aku senang.." kata Ron tersenyum.

Mereka bertiga pun, akhirnya menuju aula besar untuk menyantap makan siang mereka. Kemudian aku kembali bertemu dengan Draco, kami berkomunikasi dengan cara berpandang pandangan mata satu sama lain, tentu tanpa sepengetahuan Ron dan Harry tentunya.

"Aku ingin keluar sebentar ada keperluan.." kataku sambil berdiri dari kursi panjang di aula tersebut.

"Baiklah, cepatlah kembali, Hermione." Kata Harry kepada sahabatnya itu.

~OOO~

"Ada apa? Bukannya kita tak boleh bertemu di sembarang tempat? Apalagi latar belakang keluarga kita berbeda, kau harus tau itu, Draco.." kataku sambil agak sedikit emosi, sejujurnya ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Draco tetapi tentu tidak saat makan siang, tempat dimana murid murid sedang makan siang atau sebagainya.

"Maafkan aku Hermione, tapi..semenjak tadi di Hogsmeade, aku tidak bisa melupakanmu dari pikiranku.." kata Draco kepadaku.

"Ini aja? Kalau tak ada yang lain aku kembali.. aku tak ingin Harry dan Ron curiga akan kita.." kataku sambil berjalan kearah pintu aula besar. Tetapi Draco menarik tanganku dan menciumku, dengan lembut dia menciumku.. perasaan yang tak pernah ada dalam hidupku.. jantung ku semakin berdetak kencang, apakah sesungguhnya aku benar benar menyukai nya? Tetapi aku langsung mendorong Draco, aku tak ingin hubungan ini semakin berlanjut karena latar keluarga kami dan tentu kami seharusnya bermusuhan bukan malah saling mencintai.

"Sudah hentikan Draco, kita hanya teman.. kau harus tau itu..layaknya teman seperti Harry dan Ron..kau mengerti?" kataku sambil menangis berjalan kearah aula.

"Hermione tunggu!" teriak Draco tetapi aku sudah memasuki aula besar itu.

Aku pun langsung duduk di tempatku tadi bersama Ron dan Harry, mereka tentu bingung mengapa aku menangis..

"Hermione ada apa? Ada yang menyakitimu?" Tanya Harry padaku sambil mencoba merangkul tubuhku. Aku tak bisa berbicara bohong kepada mereka, hanya kepada mereka aku bisa mengatakan yang sesungguhnya, tentu tentang perasaanku terhadap Draco Malfoy.

"Draco menciumku.. tetapi aku menolak nya.. entah mengapa setelah aku memikirkan latar belakang dan permusuhan diantara kita, aku jadi semakin tak ingin berhubungan yang lebih dengannya.." kata ku sedikit mengungkapkan semuanya kepada kedua sahabatku itu.

"Hermione, kau tahu? Ini semua adalah jalan hidupmu.. kau yang harus mengaturnya..jangan hanya dari status atau permusuhan tapi kamu harus mengorbankan perasaan cinta mu.." kata Harry menjelaskan.

"Betul yang di ucapkan Harry, Hermione, jangan sampai kau menyesal tentunya.." kata Ron tersenyum.

Baiklah aku akan bicara padanya, setelah selesai makan.." Ujar ku sambil menghapus air mataku.

~OOO~

"Kenapa memanggilku? Kau tadi jelas jelas menolakku bukan?" Tanya Draco sinis kepadaku.

"Oh, iya? Itu tadi sekarang tidak.. aku menyayangi mu Draco.. sejujurnya dari tadi jantungku berdetak kencang jika bersama mu.." kataku sambil menjelaskan semuanya.

"Terus mengapa tadi kau menolakku? Kau tak ingin kita bersama?" Tanya Draco yang semakin bingung denganku.

"Aku hanya takut kepada status kita, latar belakang kita tentang permusuhan kita..tapi Harry menjelaskan kepadaku kalau itu tidak adil untukku. Maafkan aku Draco.. sejujurnya aku ingin hubungan kita yang lebih dari ini.." kataku tersenyum kearah Draco.

"Jangankan kamu.. aku juga sama, Hermione..untuk masalah status, tidak usah kamu fikirkan, dan masalah permusuhan aku akan bercbicara kepada Harry dan Ron." Kata Draco menjelaskan.

Akhirnya aku pun tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Draco, dan kami berdua berciuman di dekat danau Hogwarts.. seandainya tidak ada pertemuan yang sesingkat itu di Hogsmeade, mungkin tidak ada cinta di antara kita..

Hermione, Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu….selamanya kami akan terus bersama..

-END-


End file.
